1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display which is capable of reducing consumption of standby power, and a method for driving the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, a flat panel display, among display devices, has come into widespread use owing to characteristics such as excellent picture quality, lightness, thinness, low power consumption, etc.
In particular, flat panel displays have often been used as televisions (TVs) in homes or display devices which display advertisements or various information in public. Such a flat panel display, installed as a household TV or installed in public to display an advertisement or information, is supplied with driving power through a power plug. However, the flat panel display has a disadvantage in that power is consumed even in a standby mode in which an image is not displayed.
For reference, in the flat panel display, only a minimum of units for sensing a user command operate in the standby mode, and power consumed at that time is referred to as standby power. The standby power of the flat panel display is continuously consumed and wasted so far as the power plug is not physically unplugged.